Fallout Equestria: War Never Changes
by General War Horse
Summary: A pony named General War Horse goes on an adventure through the Wasteland to serve and protect anyone he can. Will he succeed in saving them, or destroy them and himself? Read to find out. P.S. Please note that the characters are Anthro. This story has been put on hold.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I awoke from my 202 year nap, I quickly got up and went to the two other stasis chambers in the room. With a click of a button, both opened. Two mares emerge from the smoke.

"OOh yeah! Nothing like a long nap to get your hooves moving. So what's up dad?" said Vinyl Scratch.

"Yeah dad, why are we up before everypony else?" asked Lyra Heartstrings.

"Because we are leaving before stable-tec protocol starts." I said while putting on my power-armor. "Go to the entrance I' ll meet you there." I said commanding my daughters like an element. After Vinyl and Lyra left I grabbed two dufflebags and left the room. Moments later, I met up with Vinyl and Lyra. I didn't say a thing to them as i walked by to the stable doors controls. With a flip of a switch the door started to open with a loud hiss then as the stable door moved out the way it made a large screech.

"Lets go." I said after turning on my helmets voice comm. We walked out of the stable into a cave, all we could see was a door at the end of the cave.

As we walked to the door, Lyra being amazed by what might be out there starts to talk and talk.

"Dad make her stop!" said Vinyl in an agitated voice.

"Both of you be quiet, I don't want to get my head shot off because of you two yelling." I said in an angry tone. As soon as we got outside a loud explosion went off.

"OH SHIT!" we exclaimed.

"Quickly in there!" I said pointing to an abandoned house. All three of us ran for the house. The girls headed to the basement, while I shut the door but before I could a car came right at me knocking me back and out. Hours later I woke up and i headed for the basement. The only thing that i could see is two burned bodies. I dropped to my knees and started to cry when I saw Vinyl's burned body moving. I crawled over to her as she tries to hang on to life with each breath.

She had enough strength to say "Don't worry dad I lived an awesome life but I think it's time to go see mom, and dad you were the coolest dad a daughter could ask for, I love you." As she finishes the sentence she draws a last breath and closes her eyes for the last time.

_(NEW PERK ADDED: SACRIFICE- When you see a friend die you gain 5 to Strength for a while but lose 2 to Sanity.)_


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up with a thin beam of light in my face. I got to my hooves and headed upstairs. All that was left of the house I was in were bits and pieces of walls. As I checked my surroundings, I saw a red dot on my chest, followed by a faint click and something metal pushing my head forward.

"Hands in the air, or me and my buddy'll shoot you dead." said the voice behind me. Although my power armor could probably take the bullet no problem, there was a chance of the round being armor-piercing, so it was better for me to obey and not risk it.

"You alone?" he asked. I remained silent, something that infuriated him greatly. "I asked you a question, dammit! Are you alone?!"

"No!" I said, voice deeper than before.

"Good." he said, lowering his gun. He took on a slightly friendly tone. "You look like you've been through some shit, man." As I slowly turned around, I was shocked to see his face was badly burned as well.

"I could say the same about you!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to know if these were yours." he said, dropping to duffle bags to the ground.

"Yes, they are." I said cautiously.

"I didn't want to take it without knowing who's it was. What's in there?"

"Well, just some… clothes." I lied. "Just clothes."

"Alright." he said, turning to walk away. Suddenly, I heard a scream from off in the distance. I grabbed my bags and hauled flank in the direction of the scream. I ran up a hill, stopping on a rocky platform to see 3 stallions and a mare at the bottom.

"Stupid bitch!" said one of the stallions, ready to hit the mare. I opened one of my bags, grabbed a pistol and aimed.

BANG!

His head burst into a gory mess. As quickly as I shot the first time, I aimed and fired again.

BANG!

The second stallion met the same fate as his friend, his head (or rather, what was left of it) dripping to the ground and pooling around his feet. Just as I was about to fire a third time to silence the last one, my platform collapsed. I rolled down the hill and landed at his feet. I tried to get up, but froze when I saw him approach with a sledgehammer. As he swung at my head, I grabbed it near the base, flipped it over, and used the momentum to smash his head into the ground. I hit him so hard that the hammer broke into his skull. I caught my breath and began to walk over to the mare.

"You okay?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, accepting my hand. As she got to her feet and buckled to the ground. "Buck!"

"You are not fine at all. Your leg is broken." I said, helping her up. "Here, get up. I need to get you to a doctor. Before we do that, though, I need to know your name." She looked around as if to think of one.. Her eyes fell on the dead bodies.

"Call me… Red. Blood Red." she said. "What's yours?"

"War." I answered, draping her arm over the back of my neck. "Let's get you some help."

(NEW PERK ADDED: HAMMER TIME- If you have a hammer equipped as your melee weapon, you gain +4 to Strength and +3 to Agility)


	3. Chapter 2

"So, you're new to The Wasteland, aren't you?" asked Red.

"The Wasteland?" I said, answering her question with my own question.

"This sucks."

"Why?"

"I just got saved by a stable dweller!" she said, frustratedly.

"Come on, now. Could a 'stable dweller' kill three stallions in cold blood?" I asked. She looked at me, about to say no, when she stopped herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm just War." I said.

"No, I mean your name. Your full name." she said, demanding to know.

"My name is War Horse." I said sadly.

"Thanks." she said. "But now we have to stop talking."

"Why?"

"We're entering Ponyville."

"Alright. Is there a doctor in there?"

"No. Just Raiders. Let's keep going." she whispered. We walked in silence for five minutes until we came across a Raider camp.

"Alright. We can do two things." whispered Red. "We can sneak around, or we can rush in, guns blazing."

"Well, we don't have any guns." I lied, looking at the duffle bags.

"What's in those bags?" she asked.

"Just clothes." I lied again. I slowly started to walk off to the side.

"Where are you going?" asked Red in frustration.

"Just watch." I said, reaching down and grabbing a small rock. I chucked it at a nearby wall, attracting the attention of a Raider. As he approached us, I dropped low to the ground, as did Red. The Raider made his way over, stopping right in front of us and turning away. As soon as I was sure his back was turned, I leapt up, grabbed his head, and smashed it into the wall five times over, completely crushing his skull.

"Who are you?" asked Red in fear. I ignored her and began to search the Raider, taking everything off of him. He had only two weapons, a 10mm pistol and a combat shotgun. I reached into one of my bags and retrieved a suppressor and some ammo for the pistol. I screwed the silencer onto the barrel of the handgun, loaded a clip and shoved into my new weapon.

"You wait here." I said. I moved into the campsite unnoticed and spotted two Raiders. I aimed and fired at their heads with my new, silenced gun, blowing their heads apart into an explosion of blood and gore.

_(NEW PERK ADDED: LOYALTY- Each time you save your companions life, you gain +10 to trust, and +5 to DT.)_


	4. Chapter 3

We were walking in silence for what seemed like hours. Red tried to break the awkward silence, but to no avail.

"What stable are you from?" she asked. "I've never heard of a stable with power armor." I kept my silence, unwilling to tell her more than I already did.

"Come on! Please tell me! If I'm supposed to trust you with my life, I'd like to know something about you." she said, in an almost seductive way.

"Fine." I puffed. "I'm from Stable 0."

"Stable 0?" she asked.

"Stable 0 was a military only sta-" I began. I was cut off by a sniper shot to the head. The shot bounced off of my helmet, but scared us nonetheless.

"Shit!" cried Red. I moved just enough to see Red grab the duffle bags and limp towards a rock.

"You'll never take her back!" shouted some stallion. I grabbed my pistol and aimed at my attacker.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" said Red. "Raider! If you don't come out, War is going to kill you! Just trust me." A white stallion slowly came into view. He rushed forward towards Red.

"Raider!" cried Red, hugging him tightly.

"Sunshine!" exclaimed the stallion.

"Please don't call me that." she said.

"But I don't know your real name." he said.

"It's Blood Red, but you can just call me Red."

"I'm War." I said, extending my hand.

"Raider." he said, grasping and shaking my hand.

"I hate to stop this reunion, but we have to get Red to New Appleoosa." I said, grabbing my bags. I handed one to Red, grabbed her arm and draped it over my neck.

"You're welcome to join us." I said after a few steps. We walked for a good five hours with the light of New Appleoosa to help guide the way.

"There it is!" said Red in excitement. When we got to the gate, we greeted by a burned mare and filly. As I got closer, I remembered the mare by her eyes.

_(NEW PERK ADDED: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC- For every old friend you meet in The Wasteland, you gain good reputation for their settlement)_


	5. Chapter 4

"Derpy?" I asked. The mare nodded to agree. "So I guess you two know each other." Red said trying to start up the conversation again. Derpy nodded and waved for us to follow her. We walked into the town, to only see a stallion in a brown duster and a stetson on. Derpy waved at the stallion. The stallion walked up to me and said while pointing at my duffle bags "I need to take all your ammo. Oh, and all your guns too!" "No." Red and Raider said in unison. The stallion looked at me and said "You know a runaway slave costs a lot of caps." " You lay a finger on red I'll kill you in front of everypony, plus I'm ok with dying today." I said while pulling out my pistol. Derpy then walked over to me. She took my pistol out of my hands and placed it back in my holster. She then turned around at the stallion and pointed at the opposite direction of us. The stallion began to turn around when I heard him say " You guys are going to regret what you do here today." "Now that we are done with that, can we continue to where we were going?" Red asked Derpy. Derpy then nodded and waved for us to follow.

When we got to the place that Derpy was taking us, she showed us where we would be staying. The place was a little run downed but then again i did sleep on a wall, after a nuke. I sat the duffle bag on a near by table, grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. I told Red and Raider to grab a chair and sit down with me. When they did I opened the two duffle bags. "WOW!" Red and Raider said with amazement. "Red, remember when I told you my name is War Horse?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "Well I'm General War Horse." "Wait, General War as in the General War that took down an entire changeling hive, help build the stables, and should be dead General War." Raider asked me with too much knowledge of my life. "How do you know that Raider, aren't you a raider with a drug addiction?" Red asked Raider. "Yeah, but a stallion has to have a hobby." Raider said. "What hobby knowing my life story?" I asked a little concerned. "No, reading." Raider said while turning red. "Well then, if you're actually General War then shouldn't you be dead?" Red asked me. "No, remember how I'm a "stable dweller" and all that?" I said. "Yeah." Red answered. "Well, my stable was a military only stable with stasis chambers, thats why I'm not dust." I said. "Then why do you wear your helmet all the time, we do live in a very large desert?" Raider asked. "Yeah, just take off the helmet, we're all friends here." Red said. "Fine, but please don't scream or tell anyone." I said. "Ok." they said in unison. I sighed and began to take off my helmet. "Its not that bad." Red said trying not to seem uncomfortable. "Are you kidding his face looks like it went into a meat shredder." Raider said. Red then elbowed Raider in the arm. I walked to the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. The mirror was dirty and cracked. What I saw was not me. I had no skin, old scars were more deep than before and one of my eyes were pure white. "This is why I keep the helmet on." I whispered.

After all that happened I went to bed. I closed my eyes, and opened them to a white room. There was a stallion in the middle of the room. He had black long spiky hair with a white coat. "War! War wake up!" he said over and over. He then began to shake me, still saying the same words. I then woke up to Raider doing the same thing the stallion was doing. "What?!" I said pushing him off. "Red is gone!" he said. "What?!" Just then Derpy stumbled into the doorway holding her side."Derpy is Dinky all right?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head. I then ran outside into the town. I looked around, then I saw them. Red and Dinky were with two big stallions. Out of frustration, I took my pistol out of my holster and aimed. BANG! One of the big stallions dropped in pain grabbing his shoulder. Just then I felt a push on the back of my helmet."You shouldn't do that to ponies, it leaves a bad impression." I heard a stallion say behind me. I was silent. "Don't try anything this gun is full of armor piercing ammo, so your bucked." The stallion said. "Now turn around." he said. I turned around to see the stallion with the brown duster and stetson. "I'm going to kill you now, and take those two girls to some slavers." he said. "Thats what you think." I said going for his gun. I grabbed hold of his gun and pushed him against the railing of the platform. I tried to keep the gun away from my head. I then began to push the gun down toward the stallion's face. SNAP! "AARGH!" the stallion screamed. I snapped his wrist. "You can't kill me know?" he said. "Watch me." I said. BANG! The stallion's head was completely gone. Raider then came running out with a sniper rifle. "Raider cover me, shoot anyone that looks like they are going to kill me." I said running off. When I got to them I blocked their path to the gate. I drew my pistol and aimed at the large stallion's head. He then charged at me and hit me sending to the ground. I can take a hit or two but this stallion hit like a freight train going 3,000 mph. The stallion then got ready to hit me again. BANG! The stallion fell down with no head. There was a lot of blood so much it covered Dinky, Red, and me. Both Red and Dinky screamed. I got up and helped the girls out of there restraints and helped them get back to Derpy's place.


	6. Chapter 5

War

"There is a stable 10 miles away from here, if i leave now I can get there by tomorrow at noon." I said while look at an old map that Derpy had. "You're not thinking of going alone, are you?" Red asked. "Yeah, why?" I said walking over to the two duffle bags. "I won't let you go out there without me." Red said crossing her arms like Vinyl does or did. I think I figured out why I stayed near her and protect her so much. She reminds me of… "Hey! War did you hear me?" Raider asked. "No sorry, what did you ask?" "I asked do you want me to look out for Red? You know like keep her out of trouble?" Raider asked. "Yeah that would be great." I said grabbing one of the duffle bags. "You guys need to stay here for 5 days, if I'm not back by then either find me or find a new home." I said to them before I stepped out into the town. "Hey War!" I heard Raider say. "What Raider?" "Here!" I turned around to catch a small pouch. "What is this?" I asked. "Its my caps, I was going to use it to buy more chems, but you need to get better stuff." Raider said smiling. I guess caps are the new currency. I thanked him for it and finally left for the stable.

Its been a few hours since I left for this stable. So I decided to set up a small camp on a boulder. I ate some beans I found early, and went to sleep. ("Hey! You alive?!) I heard a familiar voice say. ("Come on GET UP!") "OUCH!" I screamed getting up. "Where am I?" I asked the voice. I was in the white room from before. ("You're in my house") "And who are you?" I asked the voice. Then a stallion with long black spikey hair and white coat appeared. ("I'm INSANITY.") ("Oh! And by the way I'm you and we're at the stable.")"What!" And just like he said I was in the cave to the stable. "How did I get here?" ("I got us here while we were talking") "Well I guess "we" should go in the stable. ("Oh that sounds like a great idea.") I walked up to the controls that open the stable door. I put in the code and stepped inside. The stable door closed by itself and then the room filled with gas. Unfortunately for me I didn't invest in build in gas filters in the power helmets. So the gas got in and I became unconscious.

Insanity

When I gained back control from War I got up to find myself in a very interesting device on my head. "Welcome to my game. Would you like to play?" A voice said over the intercom. "Alright I'm game." I said answering the voice. "Good then you should find a knife on a table near you." The voice said. "Found it." "Good now you must dig out a key from your left shoulder, and use it to get the device off your head before it goes off and kills you in 60 luck." I threw down the knife and started to dig in my shoulder for the key. It hurt but not as much as I'm going to hurt the fool who put this trap on me. I got the key out and took off the device, I then took the device and threw at the wall as hard as I could. It left a good dent in the wall. I then started to walk over to the door when I saw myself in a broken mirror. "This won't do." I said. ("Then let me help.") "What! AAGGHH!" I dropped to the floor in pain. I saw my flesh start to grow back and then my hair. It hurt at first but after the skin was formed back it felt like was numb. ("Your welcome, at least now I can look normal too.") "How did you do that?" ("Remember if you're me then I'm you.") "Whatever." ("Just remember, we are still ghouls so we are still immune to radiation.") "Good to know." I walked over to the door. I began to punch the bottom of it till there was a dent big enough for me grab the door. I grabbed the door and pulled upwards. The door slid upwards and wouldn't come back down. I walked out into a dimly lit hallway. I walked down a part of the hallway with cameras that still work. I got near one and looked at it."When I get a hold of you I will paint the walls red with your face." I said before breaking the camera. I found a staircase. I was walking up when the stairwell began to fill with gas. "Oh hell no, your not going to stop me that easily." I said running up the stairs. The door at the top closed on me so I did what I did to the last door. I broke the hell out of it. BANG! When I opened the door I was greeted with a shot to the mouth. "OW! That hurt! And now I'm going to break your face." I said getting up while my jaw regenerated. ("Just remember I can't keep doing that it hurts me. Like a lot.") "Got it!" I said to War while I grabbed the gun from the douchebag who shot me and put me in the trap. I bent the barrel of the gun backwards and tossed it aside. I started to walk to the bastard. I picked him up the throat. "Go ahead! Kill me! I alrighty killed everyone I love!" He screamed. ("What are you going to do?") "I'm going to keep my promise." ("You can't!") "Too late!" I said while dropping him in the chair and strapping him in. "What are you doing?!" He asked in fear. I said nothing while I grabbed the same type of device he placed on me. I put it on him, set to 60 seconds and walked out. I locked the door behind me and left. ("Why did you do that?") "The bastard tried to kill me." ("True, but you didn't have to kill just kick the shit out of him.") "Yeah, well too late now."

("Well I'm back.") "No, we're back." I walked back to the place where War told me his friends were at. I walked in the door. "War?" Red and Raider asked. ("NO!") "Yes." I said lying to them. "Wait a minute you're not War. War is a ghoul!" Raider said getting up and charging at me. I dodged his attack and flipped him. Then Red took a bottle and smashed it on my head knocking me out.


End file.
